Dance
by Forte
Summary: Waxing descriptive, let's say Sirius takes Remus out to a muggle night club.


A/N: Take this as a sort of vidfic for the Josh G. Abrahams remix of  
Come What May from Moulin Rouge. I swear the music is very  
suitable (though admittedly, the lyrics aren't). You can visit  
[clubmoulinrogue.com] and look for the "other music" section  
to hear the full length version. This takes place a few days  
after graduation. Say Sirius decided to take Moony out. Lots of  
slashy hints, some SB/RL, SS/RL or LM/Whoever the hell. Feel  
free to doubt the damned rating. PG-13. Now, is *that* something  
proper? Read at your own risk. I wanted an R but this isn't R  
material. Not anymore, anyway. And lastly, the lyrics are more  
wrong than say... DobbyxHagrid (okay, I traumatized most of the audience  
but at least you get the point... though I must say the trauma level  
depends on what one is thinking... okay, I'll shut up now ^^x)  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
// Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more //  
  
"Lose yourself, Moony" Sirius words pierced Remus' cool. It  
tore at his reserve as the pulsating beat and the movement of  
the people around them followed eerily. His advice kept on  
reverbetrating in Remus' mind.  
  
// Listen to my heart  
Can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything //  
  
Remus let himself go as Sirius told him. He swayed his hips at  
first, then glided his shoulders. He grinded his torso. At that moment,   
his clothes lost there feeling of suffocation and discomfort and fitted   
on like his old school robes. Heat and excitement dispensed themselves  
immediately in the form of glistening sweat.  
  
// Seasons may change  
Winter to Spring  
But I love you  
Until the end of time //  
  
The ladies and the gentlemen that dared to loose their logic to the  
entrancing music seemed to take in Lupin as a part of it that always   
existed and moved as one creature. Sirius eyed his friend with great  
interest, how his emaciated form became sleek and graceful. How his  
messy hair became vibrant. He danced behind Lupin and placed his   
hands on Lupin's hips. The pale boy then swayed his hips and closed   
his eyes as he felt Sirius' solid chest grin against his back side, his hot   
breath vented on the sweat down Remus' neck. Lupin threw his head  
back and let strands of his hair brush against the taller boy's cheek.  
  
// Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day //  
  
He raised his arms in an agonizingly slow fashion and stretched though he   
still swayed. He let one hand run against the back of his other arm as they  
fell. His hand brushed against Sirius' head. He felt the increasing tension  
between his body and his partner's when Sirius pushed his groin forward.  
He grinned as Remus made not so much as a gasp and swept his hips wider  
from side to side. He rested his chin on the crook of Remus' porcelain  
neck and slid his hands slowly up his friend's side and across the boy's  
thin chest.  
  
Lust was a familiar element in the air. It's scent was so easy to track, it  
practically crackled in the air. But like everything in the club that suddenly  
felt natural and easy, it was easy to shrug it off. Remus did, even if he  
had to breath in it. He suddenly felt the prickling sensation of a stare sent  
in his direction. He opened his eyes and felt Sirius' grip tighten slowly. He  
scanned the area but he couldn't see who sent it. He closed his eyes   
drowsily but shivered (much to Sirius' delight, though he didn't know  
that Remus shivered for an entirely different reason)  
  
// Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you //  
  
From a corner in the club, Severus watched enviously at the pair who   
danced on the middle of the floor. He was careful enough to look away  
once Remus glanced about. He wished to take a sip of the whisky that  
sat in the middle of his table but he wouldn't dare tear his eyes off Remus.  
He was hypnotized by the synchronized movement and the hips. But   
alas, the bane of his life, Sirius, had ensnared Remus' rationale and pulled  
him into the dance. He didn't know who to envy. Remus and his sudden  
grace and freedom or Sirius and the man he held.  
  
// And theres no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storn clouds may gather and stars my collide  
But I'll love you  
Until the end of time //  
  
" Knut for your thought, Severus?" a voice cut through his thinking. " I'd  
save it if I were you, Lucius" he said back. Just as Sirius had been the   
one to convince the conservative Lupin into the club, Lucius had invited  
Snape ("Think of it as a vacation under the nose of he who must not be   
named" he winked with a genuine smile). Severus wasn't to be fooled,  
he knew Lucius too well. He knew the other man had been watching the  
same pair and followed his same line of thinking. If Severus had been a  
bit more lecherous, he would've thought Lucius was practically undressing  
them with his eyes. " Let's dance." Lucius said absent-mindedly.  
  
Severus wanted to jump out of his skin. He saw it coming, he thought to  
himself. Next, he'll be wanting us to dance beside *them* he thought. He  
wanted to snap at Lucius. " I don't know how" came his weak reply.  
  
// Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day//  
  
Remus realized that Sirius had pressed his lips against his neck. " Part  
of it, Padfoot?" he asked lightly. Sirius chuckled "As much as everything,  
Moony" he said and continued to travel upward. Remus was partly   
embarassed at the display. "No one's looking, Moony" Sirius said into  
his ear as if he read Remus' mind. Of course, he had no idea that they  
*had* caught the attention of several on-lookers from the moment they  
stepped into the club. Never the less, Remus relaxed.  
  
+++  
  
Severus stood mortified behind Lucius at the edge of the floor. " Just  
lose yourself, Snape" he said, echoing Sirius' advice to Remus minutes  
ago. " I bet that Lupin bloke didn't know how to dance moments ago   
until he stepped up that floor" he said. Severus sneered as Lucius'  
words betrayed him. He was now sure Lucius had been watching  
the fast transition. From Sirius' friendly attempts to his lustful advances.  
From Lupin's lanky movements to his fluid movements. " Well. Let's go"  
he said. Severus feet dragged him unto the floor and felt the music take  
him in. He started moving. Fully aware of where Lucius was steering  
him.  
  
// Oh, come what may...  
Come what may... //  
  
Outside the club, the streets of muggle London were silent.  
  
END 


End file.
